muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Studio DC: Almost Live
Jerry Nelson? Did Jerry Nelson really loop Floyd's voice? Plus, how do we know this? ---- Jesse (talk) 22:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Look further down this page, Jesse, under "Electric Mayhem Performers." Looping isn't uncommon (Frank Oz did it for almost all of his last Muppet movie work). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks Andrew! ---- Jesse (talk) 03:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, okay, I knew about Frank doing the looping, but asked becuase I was surprised, simply because Nelson hasn't been doing much with his Muppet Show characters recently. ---- Jesse (talk) 22:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Mini-Series? I was just editing the Brenda Song page and found myself at a loss for how to describe the relationship between these two specials. Would we consider it a mini-series? They're more related than, say, The Frog Prince and The Muppet Musicians of Bremen. And just saying that Song was in Studio DC: Almost Live is incomplete, but saying that "she appeared in the first of two similarly themed Studio DC specials, the one which was hosted by her Suite Life costars, Dylan and Cole Sprouse" seems too convoluted. Thoughts? -- User:Pantalones 02:35, March 15, 2009 :There was some discussion on how to handle these shows, as to whether they're 2 specials or a series, over on Talk:Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse. -- Ken (talk) 06:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think they're both specials. —Scott (talk) 22:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Electric Mayhem Performers I was wondering who performed Janice and Floyd Pepper since neither John Kennedy or Tyler Bunch were credited. Was that Matt Vogel as Janice? I assume Bill Barretta was performing Dr. Teeth. Theatrefreak25 17:26, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :According to this post made by someone who keeps in touch with the performers, Janice was David Rudman and Floyd was Jerry Nelson. —Scott (talk) 23:31, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::If that's true, then it's weird that Jerry Nelson would retire from performing his Muppet Show characters and then suddenly perform one again, and go uncredited. --Minor muppetz 01:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Studio DC 2 This page says that another special is set to air in October as cited in an issue of Tiger Beat. Are the Muppets scheduled to appear in this? —Scott (talk) 01:07, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Although I don't know offhand, I would assume the answer would be "yes," seeing as the point of the first special was to combine Muppets and Disney stars. I don't see why the second would be any different. Mobo85 18:43, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::I would tend to agree, especially considering the involvement from Thatcher and Lewis. Still, it would be nice to confirm. —Scott (talk) 19:20, 12 August 2008 (UTC) TV Guide coverage This week's TV Guide has a very nice page on the special -- it's the July 14-20 issue, with The X-Files on the cover. I don't know if anybody feels like using this stuff, but it's got some nice quotes from the celebs, so I've scanned it. -- Danny (talk) 05:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Image:Muppetvarietyshow.jpg Image:Jonasbrospiggy.jpg Image:Mileyfloydjanice.jpg